


His Butler; Dearest

by Yagami_imagaY



Series: His Butler... [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Multi, Sebasciel - Freeform, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dearest: beloved, favorite)</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel have get noticeably closer to each other, Ciel leaves the dinner table enraged and feelings finally come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler; Dearest

Sebastian smiled at me as I laid there, most of my head covered with the blankets of my bed.  
"That was wonderful." The demon said quietly, kissing my forehead. "You're rather tense now though, was it not enjoyable?" He asked and chuckled. I glared at him a little.  
"Shut it." I muttered, rolling over and facing away from him.  
The black haired man leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You're still so adorable." He said and attempted to hold me. I jerked away and curled up into a ball, pouting and blushing.  
He chuckled and got up. "I woke up early enough to get some fun in~ now I'll go make your morning tea. Today the main course will be a choice of poached salmon served with some fresh fruit, or a blueberry parfait served with a choice of scones or biscuits." He said.  
"I'll have the salmon and the scones." I said and rolled so that I was facing towards him. "Sebastian-"  
He leaned over and kissed my cheek as he finished putting on his tie. "Yes my lord?"  
smiled a little internally and sat up a little, kissing him lightly.  
He chuckles and smiled. "Ah~ You're so cute when you want to be." He said in a sing-song voice. "I'll be up momentarily with your tea." He said and left the room.  
I laid back down in bed and smiled.

 

Sebastian's POV

 

Humming I walked down the hallway and down to the kitchen.  
There, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian sat, waiting for their daily work.  
I walked into the room and smiled a little.  
"Oh! Eh, Good morning Sebastian!" Mey-rin said.  
"Good morning. Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finnian." I said, smiling to the three and going to make the master's tea.  
"Say Sebastian, where have you been staying these last few nights?" The blonde-headed chef asked.  
May-rin gasped. "That's right! You 'aven't been staying in the quarters with 'he rest of us!" He said, putting her hands up to her face.  
I sighed. "Young master has been having a bit of a tough time, with Lady Elizabeth being around so much he's been getting rather....frustrated. So you three need to do your best. No foolishness for a while. I have to spend all the time I have with the young master so I can make sure he stays stable." I said and looked at them.

Back to Ciel's POV

Young master, it's time to get up now." I heard Sebastian say as he drew back the curtains of my room. He walked over to me and lightly kissed my forehead. "Ciel, it's time to wake up." He whispered.  
I made a small noise and sat up slowly, rubbing my eye and looking around.  
Sebastian poured me a cup of tea and handed it to me. I smelled it and smiled.  
"When you are ready, let me know so I can get you ready to go to breakfast." He said and smiled.  
"Sebastian, wait a moment." I said and looked at him. He looked back at me and raised and eyebrow. "Come here."  
He walked over to me and smiled. I gave him a straight face and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you."  
"There is no thanks need my lord. I am merely your humble servant." He said and smiled at me.  
I shook my head. "Not for that." I said and looked at him.  
The tall demon smirked and chuckled, kissing my forehead. "There's no need to thank me for that either~ I did that because I knew you and I both wanted it. If I couldn't do that, I wouldn't be suitable butler for the Phantomhive family." He said, winking at me. "And I know you enjoyed it more than you think I know~" He said and smirked, kissing my cheek.  
I rolled my eyes. "Hardly."  
He chuckled. "Now, finish you tea and we'll get you ready to go down for breakfast." He smiled, talking in a motherly tone. I sighed and continue to drinking my tea.  
*time skip*  
sighed, placing my head down on my desk in the study, Elizabeth continued yapping in my ear.  
"Ciel? Ciiiiieeeel! Are you listening to me?" She asked in her obnoxiously high pitched voice.  
“Yes...I have been for the past hour..." I said and sighed.  
Elizabeth gave me a concerned look. "Ciel are you alright? You seem awfully tired." She said and leaned over to me. I sighed as she tried to touch my forehead, I brushed her hand away and closed my eyes, sitting back.  
"I'm fine."  
Sebastian smiled. "I'm afraid my Lord was up rather late working on paperwork and such." I nodded in agreement and my face flushed a little.  
"Oh....well, if you ever have something like that happen again let me know and I won't come! I care about my dear Ciel's health more than anything in the world! I would hate to see my Ciel sick and tired!" She said. I looked at Sebastian and saw the annoyance in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring look, or what only he could read as reassuring.  
"Sebastian, I want something sweet to eat."  
"I'm afraid I can not bring you something young master. It would ruin your appetite before dinner."  
I stared at him. "I don't care. I want something sweet now." I groaned and glared at him.  
He sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to tell you no my lord." He then smirked a little, just enough so it was barely noticeable. "You'll have to wait until after diner." He said cooly. My eyebrow twitched a little, thankfully Elizabeth didn't notice. "Lady Elizabeth, I'm sure you'll be stay for dinner, is that correct?" He asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yes! Of course! Anything to spend more time with my Ciel!" She said happily and smiled.  
I groaned internally and laid my head on the desk in front of me. I heard Elizabeth sigh and then looked at her. She had her elbows propped up on the desk and was looking at me.  
"Yes?" I asked, a small undertone of annoyance in my voice.  
She giggled. "Nothing~ I'm just admiring my adorable fiance." She said.  
We're only fifteen but being nobles already engaged. I'd thought of breaking of the engagement many times when i was younger but each time Sebastian talked me out of it. I don't know why, now he seems to be slightly jealous of the blonde headed, curly haired girl.  
Sebastian smiled a little. "It's time for dinner now. If you will follow me." He said. I got up and went over to Elizabeth, pulling out her chair for her and waiting for her to get up.  
Once we were down stairs and sat down for dinner, Sebastian leaned over to my ear. "If you don't mind me saying this my Lord, I'm quite jealous, I had no idea she was still like the twelve year old she was three years ago when you last saw her." He said and then stood back up.  
A faint smile found its way onto my face and I held back a chuckle.  
A plate was sat in front of me and then one in front of the girl at the other end of the table.  
"So Ciel...I was thinking....we're to be wed in a few year correct? So we must start planning." The girl said.  
took a bite of my food and shook my head. "No."  
She gave me a confused look. "Why not? Do you think its too early? Because I know that it's best to start planning ahead or nothing will go right so we need to start planning unless you want our wedding day to turn out to be a disat-"  
"I don't want to plan the wedding." I said quietly, looking down at my food.  
"Eh? Why not? Do you think its too early? Surely that must be what it is! Or is it that you think its too girly for you to do?" She asked and chuckled. I let out a low growl.  
Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me.  
"Or maybe you want me to suprise you! That would be so much fun! Planning a beautiful, pretty wedding for you and I! It'll be all pink and blue and-"  
Elizabeth, I don't want to talk about the wedding, drop the subject. It's two years away. We have time to plan it then." I said through gritted teeth  
looked at me. "But Ciel....we need to start now or it won't be right."  
I stood up quickly, pushing my chair back with such force that it hit the floor with a loud thud.  
"C-ciel? Are you angry with me? What did I-"  
"Enough! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled and ran out of the dining room.  
heard Sebastian behind me call out "young master" and then heard footsteps.

*Time skip*

 

"It took me three hours to find you. Your dinner has gotten all cold." A cool voice said behind me. I sat behind a tree that was facing away from the manor. "Young master you have to get up, it's raining and you'll catch a cold."  
"I don't care anymore! Leave me alone!" I yelled, sniffling a little.  
He walked up to me. “Young master….are you crying?”  
I shook my head quickly and rubbed my eyes harshly.  
“Ciel...come here.” He said. I shook my head again. “Ciel. Come here now.” He demanded. I gave into his whims and went over to him. He sighed. “Young master, this isn't any good. All of this crying is going to make you sick.”  
The taller one wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, rubbing my back lightly. I struggled to move away until I realize that it would take a while to get out of his grip.  
“Calm down. When you become calmer I’ll take you in and we can get these wet clothes off of you.” He said and then knelt down in front of me, wiping tears from my face with his gloved hand. “Look at me.” I opened my eyes and looked at him. “You’re such a mess. I hate seeing you in such a state.”  
I sniffled and looked down at him. “S-sebastian...I’m sorry..” I mumbled and hugged him.  
“and to think you would cry in front of a mere sevan-”  
“You’re not my servant….I-I thought I made myself clear three years ago….” I said quietly and continued to hug him.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“I’d never thought I’d have to justify my actions to someone the likes of you…” I mumbled. “I’ve been trying to leave LIzzy for you.. I don’t want her. When I said three years ago that I’m not attracted to women I meant it. I’m not attracted to women.”  
The black clad man smirked and pulled me to him in a hug. “I knew that already. I just wanted you to admit it to me.” He said. “But there’s one thing that you have left out that you still need to say.”  
“What-? Oh…” I trailed off and looked down at him. “Sebastian..you’re very special to me...and I um..” I blushed furiously, starting to get frustrated. “I um...I love you…”  
He smiled and kissed me lightly. “That’s all I needed to hear.” He said, placing a hand on my cheek. I placed my hand on his wrist and looked at him. “Take off the dreaded eye patch. I want to see both of your beautiful eyes.”  
I reached behind my head and pulled off the eyepatch and looked at him, pursing my lip. The other rubbed his thumb slowly and softly along my cheekbone. “You're beautiful.” The other leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine lightly I blushed and hesitantly kissed him.  
Smiling, he pulled away. “It appears you’ve been caught in a demon’s trap.”  
“It appears I have, and I don’t really want to leave it.”  
He smirked and kissed me again, this time a bit rougher and slightly needy. I blushed darker and kissed him back lightly, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely.

CLIFFHANGER YET AGAIN!


End file.
